Among the Dunes
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: ToyaYukito. SLASH. Short, sweet, and salty. The boys take a trip to the beach. Screw sunburns, there are better things to do in the sand.


More writing from me! This time, it's CARDCAPTORS YAOI! Gasp!

What can I say? All it takes is one good fanart or fanfic, and I go hurtling right back down into the Hell that is Toya / Yuki of Cardcaptor Sakura. This fanfic written for the new challenge at Temps Mort and cross-posted there."Among The Dunes"----"Just you and me."Yukito nearly dropped his sandwich, caught it clumsily, and turned to stare at his friend, who, standing while Yukito sat, was presently towering over the silver-haired boy."Y- you mean, just us? Surely Sakura...""No. Just you and me, Yuki." Toya finally sat down, the desk across from Yukito, and rested his elbows on the gleaming wood, searching his friend's eyes. "Sakura will be at her friend's all weekend, and Dad's going on another trip, some new dig site in Argentina." He let the silence stretch out as Yukito played with lettuce poking from beneath his sandwich's bread.Yuki finally gathered the courage to swallow and look up. He was blushing- he no longer could simply agree with everything Toya suggested, no matter how platonic, anymore. He wasn't as clueless as he'd been before.Now, everything meant something."Of course- of course... I'd love to go to the beach with you, Toya."-----It was hot out, and Toya cursed at his own pride, forcing him to go barefoot (it was manly!) when the sand beneath his toes could have easily been on fire, it burned so badly. Yukito slapped along beside him in green flip-flops, and was smiling contentedly as he surveyed the stretch of sand and ocean before them. He'd fallen asleep on the ride to the coast, and woke up, a few hours later, to find that his head and somehow made its way into Toya's lap. Toya seemed happy even as Yuki apologized profusely, but didn't say anything about certain body parts falling asleep, either.They walked for a good while, until they'd left the crowds behind and had a strip of quiet, semi-private land to themselves."I love the ocean." Yuki said serenely as the two teenage boys laid out their towels. Toya didn't comment or agree, but smiled softly in his usual manner. Everything about his face became more gentle when was with his best friend.The taller boy wiped the beads of sweat from his forhead with the back of a palm, then started to peel off his shirt and shorts. Yuki blushed but followed suit, laying his shirt and glasses on the towel, until they both stood in their swim trunks in the wet sand, looking at the waves rolling in and asking each other soundless questions with their eyes."Wanna race?" Toya asked playfully."You know you'll win." Yuki answered back, but took off with a sweet smile. The two kicked up sand all the way to the tide's edge, then splashed through the shallows and dove, as if diving for soccer balls at Tomoeda High, into the deep, oncoming waves.Surfacing, they laughed, and Toya became quiet, watching Yuki bob up and down. Yuki blushed again (it seemed he couldn't control it these days) and ducked away as Toya sloshed toward him, advancing with every slow, warbled step through the saltwater.Then the chase started. Like puppies tumbling after one another, they swam back and forth, Yukito always just out of Toya's reach, Toya doing it on purpose. A few times one of them swallowed the sea, and coughed, but laughter followed, grainier each time than before. Their faces were pink with excitement and sunburn."Caught you!" Toya finally managed to latch onto one pale, elusive arm, and they both fell over, dissapearing beneath the surface, bumping and entwining under the waves. Coming up again for air, Yukito wasn't sure how he came to be wrapped so tightly in Toya's arms, but he didn't really care.He knew the truth now."Toya..." He breathed, a bit scared, a lot lovesick, as the taller boy's face drifted closer to his.Toya's breath was ragged, both from running and arousal, and the hot sun above made his dark skin gleam like burnished copper. He stared at Yukito for just under a minute, and Yukito couldn't look away, not this time, not when each passing nanosecond brought another beat of the butterfly wings deep in their bellies-The kiss was long-anticipated. Toya pressed hotly into Yukito, who wrapped warm arms around his back, hesitantly, but tightly gripping when they found their place. Their bodies melted into each other, cool beneath the water, and each tasted the other and the ocean.A child, passing, pointed from the shore."Yuki..." Toya pulled suddenly away, breaking the contact and the wild fluxuating of heartbeats and the kiss like blissful death and rebirth- "...this is what you wanted... right? This is okay, isn't it?" His serious expression struck some chord deep in Yukito, and the smaller boy smiled."Yes... I -did- want this. I was waiting for you, Toya." He tried to press his body in closer to his friend's, but it was rather hard, with the waves trying to keep them apart."Yuki..." Toya's eyes had a wistful look in them, like he was far away and happy; but his body was here, in the moment, demanding. "You wouldn't have said it first, would you?" He asked in muffled laughter, pulling Yukito closer, enveloping the lithe boy in strong, dark arms. Their lips met again, and it was even better than before. This time they weren't as numb, and every little wire inside was alive, pulsing, sending static electricity up and down their spines.Toya brought his hands, fingers splayed, up from Yuki's hip and ran it across jutting shoulderblades, dipping with the white curves, sending shivers across the other boy's back. He tangled it into that thick, silver hair, and left it there, touching the soft strands and stroking the scalp. Yuki shivered again, tightening his grip on the taller boy's torso.They had waited so long, and with this they were content. Their love ran slow and strong, and it wasn't until they felt the hot burn upon their backs that they knew where they were, and what exactly they'd been doing.Yukito was beaming and pink from the sun. Toya looked over the thin boy's skin worriedly. "That's going to hurt. C'mon, Yuki." He picked Yukito up in his arms to mild protest, and promptly proceeded to carry him to shore. The watching children scattered like sandflies when Toya splashed up onto the turf, sand wet sand sucking at his heels, and hid behind rocks to continue their clandestine peeping. Yuki winced slightly as Toya laid him out on the towel, but immediately smiled again, unable to control (or conceal) his joy."Toya... thank you for inviting me." Yuki murmured as the taller boy put up an umbrello to shade them. "For taking me here... just us." he added quietly.Toya joined him shortly and scooted closer, pressing their sand-spattered thighs together, watchign the sea-drops roll down into the crease of joined skin. "You don't have to thank me, Yuki." He leaned over and placed a chaste, gentle kiss on the other boy's pink cheek. "I'd do it a thousand more times if I could."The children giggled when the two boys fell, cradled, back onto the towel, and turned to each other, making absurd squelching and smooching noises. When it grew cold and dark they left, climbing up the rocks to beach-huts above, and the young couple below fell asleep under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms.-----I luff those boys. And I got to see them in the new CLAMP manga, Tsubasa! Even if it was only a teeny-weeny part, and even then they STILL acted gay! flails and dies 


End file.
